Full Circle
by Ego Tripp
Summary: What do you get when you have two completely different Kim Possibles? Invaluable allies or outrageous enemies? Future Kigo...
1. The Scheme of All Schemes

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: Is this stupid thing even necessary? Whatever, in any case, I don't own Kim Possible and am not making a profit on this fanfiction.

Summary: Shego can't really be considered Kim's "darker half" anymore if Kim becomes her own. Read it and satisfy the confusion.

**CHAPTER 1: The Scheme of All Schemes**

"AAARRRRGGHH!" A mental blue man fumed, his knees thrown to the ground. Where once stood a glorious palace, there was now only rubble—another perfect, evil laboratory in ruins, all thanks to who else, but The Kim Possible. Anguish is to witness one's life's work stomped out by a teenage girl, time and time again.

"Honestly, I don't know what you were expecting, Dr. D. You must have realized that we have this pattern going on with Possible by now," spoke his beautiful—and deadly—henchwoman, Shego. "You build something new and completely ridiculous, she and buffoon show up, we fight, they destroy your machine and you get taken off to prison. Which, by the way, means we should probably get out of here." Indeed, sirens could be heard faintly in the background.

"Must you speak to me this way right now, Shego? Can you not see that I am grieving?!"

"You know sympathy costs extra."

Drakken did not seem to hear her. He rocked on his knees, cradling and stroking the remains of some unidentifiable object in his arms. This was all very familiar to Shego - his typical reaction to yet another defeat.

"I don't understand," he whined, every word dripping with desperation. "I wasn't even prepared to use the unleash my plot yet this time! She didn't even give me a chance! Can she not just leave me alone?"

"Well, I doubt that she would just sit around and wait for you to fire up a machine that would swap the emotions of anyone within a hundred-thousand mile radius, or whatever it was supposed to accomplish" Even Shego had to admit that the idea itself, from what she had gathered, was a pretty good one. Those you loved would then be those you hated, those who made you happy would make you miserable, that sort of thing. That could have caused some serious chaos, or something.

"Even so Shego, there has to be some sort of law against this! Breaking and entering, disturbing the peace, vandalism, SOMETHING? SHE CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!" Drakken was almost pleading with Shego now, and it unnerved her a little bit.

"She can, she did, and she always will." She said flatly. "Come on, Dr. D., we'll try again next week! But really, right now, we are leaving. The GJ should be here any--"

"Don't move! You are surrounded by Global Justice and are under arrest! Put your hands in the air! Any attempt to resist arrest marks a warrant for retaliation!"

"—minute. There, are you happy now? Because of your whining I need to use force to get us out of this mess." She spoke as if she was frustrated, but the devilish grin on her face betrayed her remark. For the skilled fighter, there's a certain thrill in being outnumbered, the rush of seemingly insurmountable odds. Shego slipped gracefully into a battle stance, and gleamed at the GJ, silently challenging them.

"Just get us out of here, Shego. I am not in the mood for this." Drakken said quietly.

"Alright," Normally, Shego would tell him to shove it, but it was plain to see that her boss was in low spirits and she kind of pitied him.

Shego turned her attention back to the task at hand surveyed the men around her; like a cat bracing for its next, here she was in her element. Sixteen of them, all armed and fully loaded, and they were approaching very slowly. She stood up fully, as if in surrender. The GJ visibly relaxed a bit; a premature and foolish mistake. With all the grace and agility of a python snapping at it's prey, Shego shot two plasma shots at the ground right in front of the GJ, effectively creating a huge smoke-screen. She ran to Dr. Drakken and lifted him on one shoulder where he just dangled limply.

"Hang tight, Dr. D., we'll be out of here in a second."

All it took was that second before the Global Justice began open fire, but by that time it was too late—Shego had jumped with the force of a catapult and landed on a GJ vehicle, sprung off it, and disappeared easily into the distance.

----*

"Come on, you can't just keep moping around like this. The world isn't going to take itself over!" Shego had been trying for weeks to get Drakken out of bed to design some sort of stupid device, or have her steal some outrageous technology, but the most he would send her our to get was chicken-noodle soup and animal crackers. While the break wasn't completely unwelcome, Shego still found this to be a waste of her many talents.

"And for what, Shego? Spend months, and millions, building a brilliantly complicated machine so Kim Possible can swoop in, beat you, and destroy it before I even have a chance to turn it on? I just don't have it in me anymore!"

Shego ignored his melodramatic rant and snapped, "She does so not beat me! We stalemate every time!"

"Have we conquered the world yet, Shego?"

"That's not even--"

"Exactly, she beats you."

"Uh, no, I do my part just fine. It _you_ who she defeats," Shego's tone took on it's characteristic ill-tempered passion. Not what was going to get Drakken out of bed, but he just managed to piss her off. Kim Possible does not "beat" her.

"Oh, really? Shego? Opportunities arrive one after another for you to just finish her, Shego, to just _end_ her! Yet somehow, every time, she manages to slip away and stop me! You have her at gunpoint every time, figuratively speaking, and yet she rises to the top and wins! If I didn't know you better, I'd say you weren't even—"

Shego knew where he was going with this before he even finished his sentence.

"…trying." Drakken blinked and stared at her.

"Don't even go there, Drakken." But it was too late. Drakken's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Has this been you the whole time, Shego? Are YOU my real enemy? Have you been working for Team Possible, been planted here to foil my plans, been working to--" And then he had a glowing green substance hotter than fire directly in his face.

"You had better stop there, old man" Shego growled.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, Shego, just don't do anything hasty," Drakken recoiled as fast as he had accused her. After a moment Shego put out her plasma and lowered her hand. She crossed her arms and said nothing. "But what do you WANT me to think? Answer my questions! How does Kim Possible enter a battle with you and live to tell about it….Every—single—time?"

Shego turned her back to him. Why didn't she kill Kim Possible? Simple—because she didn't want Kim Possible dead.

After minutes of silence Shego spoke something very quietly, it was hardly a mumble.

"What was that, Shego? What are you saying?"

Shego span around, "I said that I'm not…I'm not a murder. I won't kill someone."

Drakken stared in surprise. "That's ridiculous! You actually expect me to believe those lies? After all the men I've seen you fight—"

"--you can't name one who is dead," Shego interrupted, "I dare you to try to name even one person that's died by my hand."

No answer from Drakken. As much as he needed to believe that SOMEONE was behind his constant failure to Kim Possible, he couldn't doubt Shego's words. Shego was a hardcore criminal by anyone's standards and wanted all over the globe for many things…but "murder" was not one of them.

"You are right, Shego, I—I apologize." Drakken lowered his head.

Shego's scowl quickly softened. "Hey, no problem, Dr. D. I know you aren't thinking straight right now. Just don't accuse me of betrayal again," she said sternly.

"Never, Shego."

"Jeez, I really hate to see you like this. We've been reduced to being civil, for chirssakes!" Shego threw hands up the air in a gesture of exaggerated exasperation. "I should just kidnap Possible and force her to join us with the threat of killing her parents." Shego chuckled. "I bet she'd come to like the evil side. It'd be like there being two of me." Shego said thoughtfully, and continued to chuckle at the idea that Kim might ever enjoy Shego's company.

"…Shego! Say that again!" Drakken seemed to suddenly perk up. His eyes had a twinkle that had been missing for weeks and Shego could literally see the lightbulb gleaming above his head. This could only mean…

"There will be no cloning of my body. No way, not going to happen."

"No. Say what you said first again."

"Threaten to kill Kim's parents?"

"Before that."

"Kidnap Kim?"

"And force her to go evil….two Shego's….giant ray….an unstoppable duo…" Dr. D. was rambling and Shego knew he was becoming his old self again. Which was a relief because she really didn't enjoy being friendly for too long of a time. Too bad she didn't understand what he was talking about. "Dear god, Shego, you are a genius! You brilliant, brilliant woman! I could kiss you!"

"Okay, one, You are just realizing this? And, two, Don't."

"I must get to work! There is no time to be wasted!" Drakken took a deep breath and let out maniacal laughter that Shego felt like she hadn't heard in ages. "KIM POSSIBLE CAN NEVER STOP ME THIS TIME!"

Oh, the amount of times she had heard that. But this time, Shego let him say it without raining on his parade. He only just got out of bed and put down the animal crackers. _Another job well done, _she thought, feeling satisfied for the first time in a long time. Now she could take a vacation in peace.

----*

"I'm worried," said the teen-heroine herself, lounging on her bed. "Drakken and Shego have been too quiet for too long."

"I've learned to not question good things, KP." Ron said with a smile.

Kim smiled weakly, catching Ron's double-meaning. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and Ron had been as sweet as ever, but… It wasn't what Kim thought it would be, or what she was looking for. They hadn't even kissed since that first time at the dance…

Ron didn't seem to notice or mind, though. And in reality, he didn't. He only felt lucky that Kim Possible, his best friend since childhood and the prettiest girl in the school actually would call him her boyfriend.

But Kim wanted—needed—the "sparks". And they just weren't there! Even with the upgrade in their relationship status, Kim still felt the same way she always had about Ron—he was loveable, kind, the best friend she would ever have, but they were simply not meant to be lovers. Kim realized this quickly. The tricky part was letting him know how she felt without destroying their friendship.

"But that's just it, Ron—this quiet is too good to be true. They have to be cooking something up." Kim would only partially admit to herself that she was just frustrated with the state of her romantic relationship, and, all pent up with frustration, needed to take it out somehow. And truly, in Kim's experience there was no better what to release any negative energy then by fighting her arch-nemisis. _But where is she?_

"Aw, I wouldn't worry; they are probably just recuperating from their latest humiliating defeat."

"Yeah…yeah, I guess you are probably right." She sounded unconvinced.

"Of course I am. Now who's up for nacos!" Ron yelled, pumping his fist in the air and high-fiving Rufus, his pet naked mole rat.

"I am," said Kim, with as much enthusiasm as a child going to the dentist. She sighed and gazed out the window of her room. _Shego…what are you planning now?_

_---*_

It was crazy. Completely implausible. It could never, possibly work! Drakken had really outdone himself this time—his latest scheme, that took him a full month to concoct, was totally stark-raving mad. Shego didn't even fully understand this one.

"Okay…Run by me one more time what this thing is supposed to do?" She said, raising an eyebrow skeptically at the device in Drakken's hand. It was shaped as a gun, clearly another "ray" of some sort, roughly the shape and size of a .50 Desert Eagle.

Drakken spoke excitedly, "It begins by separating DNA strands and the molecular—Oh, don't worry yourself with the science of it, Shego! Just know that with this ray, Kim Possible will be no more!"

"We talked about this. I hope you don't expect me to—"

"Oh, no no no, of course not!" Drakken said hurriedly, waving his hands, "What I mean is that the Kim Possible as we know her will be no more!"

"Elaborate?"

"Were you not paying attention to the charts?" Shego stared at him. "Ah, yes, of course not. Well anyway…what this little device will do… is create for me….two. Kim. Possibles." He spoke with such pride, as if he was expecting a ribbon and a pat on the head. Alas, he was met with a long, painful pause.

"Uhhh….Dr. D., didn't you already try cloning Kim? We know that didn't work out. More than one Kim equals definitely bad," Yup, he was off his rocker, alright. Forgetting past schemes! Oh well, only a matter of time before Shego could be signed as his legal caregiver and gain control of all his assets…

"Ahh, you have one part right: We want her bad. But you misunderstand, Shego, for I will not be cloning Kim Possible…"

"Alright, enough with the whole 'vague' thing."

Drakken ignored her statement. "…I will be _separating_ her," his voice dropped to become low and dark.

Silence.

"Drakken…"

"Yes?"

"That sounds…"

"Yeees…?" Drakken squealed excitedly.

"That sounds absolutely disgusting."

"What? NO! Shego! I will be separating Kim into two very distinct and physically whole," he said with a sneer, "beings! Call it 'The Ying-Yang' effect, if you will!"

Call it "Lame," if you will, thought Shego snidely. Still, she couldn't wait to hear the bogus reasoning behind this one.

A/N: There you have it, a simple enough beginning chapter, merely to set the stage. Also the start of my first KP fanfic. I don't normally like to write things so dialogue-driven, but I want this to read a lot like the show - light and easy, entertaining, even fun. Criticize me, I am a tough noob.


	2. That's All You Got?

**CHAPTER 2 – That's all you got?**

"'The Yin-Yang Effect'? Please tell me that's a joke. It sounds like a bad Ashton Kutcher movie," Shego drawled, with a hand on her hip. Two months of isolating himself and that's the best he could come up with?

"Don't mock it yet, Shego, you don't even know what it's about!" Drakken yelled in his raspy voice, stroking his newest invention (finally some technology he didn't have Shego steal) like a prize-winning Chihuahua.

"Exactly, I don't know what it's about because you keep beating around the bush. Just spill!" Shego was growing impatient. If he didn't just explain this machine clearly, she had better things she could attend to. Like filing her nails…or tanning. Even though the tanning never did her good. More like sun-bathing.

"Fine! This machine will, like I said, split Kim into two distinct halves…or personalities, I should say. One embodying all of her good qualities—innocence, prudence, loyalty, rainbows and dancing Cuddle Buddies, yadda yadda yadda—and the half we are interested in…her _darker half_."

"…This sounds so incredibly corny."

"Hey, YOU gave me the idea! Besides, you haven't allowed me to finiiiish," Drakken whimpered.

"I'm waiting," said Shego, rolling her eyes.

"Where was I? Oh yes…_the darker half._ This one will personify everything that Kim Possible could be, if only she had turned out a little differently, a little more like—"

"—Me?" Finished Shego with a smirk.

"Exactly. She will be pure treachery, deceit, wrath, cunning, she will be everything I need in an accomplice!" Drakken finished with a hysterical smile.

"…not me?" Shego frowned.

"Eh? No, of course that's not what I mean, Shego. I mean to say that she is what I need in _another _accomplice. With you and a pure evil Kim Possible on my side, I will be absolutely unstoppable!"

Shego seriously doubted Kim's capacity to be evil, be she didn't mention this. The idea was too compelling. An evil Kimmie? They _could _have fun together…

"So, what do you think, Shego?" Drakken said, with a resemblance to a puppy looking for praise.

"Generally…I like it."

Drakken cheered.

"BUT--" the cheering ended abruptly, "why split her and make two Kim's? Then we have a Kimmie of pure _good _to worry about. Will we just keep her prisoner? If you want an evil Kim, why not just work the same mojo you worked on the buffoon that one time?"

Drakken smiled an evil smile to match all his others. "This, Shego…is where the true genius of my plan comes into play…We will not keep the good Kim prisoner…we will give her back to her family."

Shego blinked and stared.

Drakken could see her confusion. Still smiling, he spoke softly, "Upon first splitting the Kim's, neither will notice the change. They still have their own minds and the same memories. So when we return Good-Kim to Middleton, she will sense change, but nothing too alarming. That gives us time to work with the interesting half."

Sensible enough, Shego figured. "But it will only take her stupid team a little while to learn that Kimmie's—that Possible has been tampered with."

"True. And we will never tell them why or how. Of course, they will learn of the separation eventually, or else Kim will figure it out, but by then, I will hopefully have been able to build a machine that will make the separation permanent."

"The Goody-goody will fight you, Dr. D."

"I am 95 percent certain that she won't. Being the embodiment of everything good that Possible is, I am guessing she would never fight, at the risk of harming someone, which is _not _good," Drakken said with a smile.

"You're guessing."

"Yes, I told you that."

"No, I mean you are guessing about everything. Assuming this machine even works, you are guessing that they won't realize what happened, you are guessing you'll have a machine to make the separation permanent, you are guessing that the Good Kim is TOO good to fight…This plan has so many flaws, I don't even know how to go on,"

"Yes, I considered that. But here is one thing I am sure of—both halves need to live."

"I don't follow."

"For one half to survive, the other needs to as well."

"Still not seeing where you are going with this, Drakken."

"If one Kim dies, the other does as well…and thus marks the end of Kim Possible."

And suddenly Shego did understand. "You're…going to threaten them. Give them one Kimmie, and threaten that if they interfere with yours, you will kill that one…and then no more Kim at all."

Drakken only smiled.

"I'm not killing anyone," Shego stated firmly.

"I know, and I am not asking you to. Someone else will take care of it…assuming it even gets that far."

Shego grinned. "The family would never take the chance. No, they will take what they can get." Impressive. Far more impressive than she would have guessed. "I have to say, Dr. D., this is probably the best plan you have ever come up with," Drakken beamed at the compliment, "Granted, that's not saying much, but…well, you might have something that could actually WORK this time." _This idea really does have merit, _Shego though impishly, _The possibilities! A Kim she could get along with!_

That's all she wanted.

Well, that and maybe a boss she could be proud of. Which she might, she just might, be on her way to getting.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

It wasn't that she didn't _like _Ron. Rather, she loved the kid, more than most living things on this planet.

But, _god, _this dating thing was becoming completely unbearable! I mean for one, he acted like being her boyfriend entitled him to _all _her time. When they were out, he gave her _pats on the back _over kisses on the cheek (which they finally shared, by the way). Worst of all, on missions, he acted as if she, _Kim Possible, _was the one that needed protecting!

Kim sighed. The missions. It seemed like people were calling in for her help left and right lately, about villains of ALL kinds. _Except for the ones that matter, _Kim thought, and it sent a chill up her spine. Two months had passed since Kim had voiced her suspicion about Drakken and Shego to Ron, and still no sign of them. Where could they possibly be? What could they be doing? A period of silence this long could only mean that they were concocting the largest plot of their lifetime!

_Or maybe you shut them up for good, _said a voice in Kim's head.

_Yeah, right. There isn't a thing in the world that could shut Shego or Drakken up!_

_Drakken seemed pretty distraught last time you left…_

_No big, I beat him all the time._

_That time was different…_

_Hardly._

_Why don't you just admit that you miss them?_

_Are you JOKING? I hate them!_

_And you miss them. No one fights you like Shego can._

_I don't care about fighting!_

_Maybe that's why you're getting sloppy._

_I am NOT sloppy!_

_And so you do care._

_I—UGH! We are NOT having this conversation!_

_We? You are the crazy person talking to yourself._

"Ugh, what_ever!" _Kim finally said loudly. She realized the Tweebs just came in the room and were laughing at her. "UGH!" Kim got up and stormed out of the house. She needed to be comforted by her boyfriend. And then….no matter how hard it was, she needed to break up with him.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Once more, Shego, what is the plan?" Drakken prodded.

"We have gone through this, like, twelve times. I am not an imbecile." Shego said coarsely. She really was not liking the plan. At all.

"Of course you aren't, Shego. I just…I need to be sure that this will go perfectly."

Shego sighed. "Fine…I break us into that science museum, to lure Kim Possible into thinking we are stealing something. Then…" Shego paused.

"Then…? Come on, Shego, it's for the best…"

"Then…" God, this almost hurt just saying it… "Then I ignore Kimmie, and I fight…the buffoon." Shego exhaled. She hadn't fought Kim in over two months! It's not right that she'd have to _ignore _Kim's smug face from only a few feet away!

"There, there, Shego, it's be alright, you'll see. I know how you like to pound on Possible, but, why is it I need you to fight the sidekick?"

She likes to "pound on Possible"? Shego never thought of it that way. She just likes to fight Kim…Kim keeps her on her toes, so to speak. Sure, the little brat foils her quite often, and Shego _does _get that sense of satisfaction when she wins their fights, but it's not like Shego got some sort of sadistic fascination out of "pounding on Possible." That's…that's just not how it was.

"Shego?"

"Huh? What?" Shego snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh… I, uh… I need to fight the buffoon so that you don't accidentally hit me with the ray gun?"

"And?"

"And you need me to keep him out of the way so you can get the evil Kim subdued before he notices her and I don't see why you just don't give _me_ the gun. I have better aim, and it's much less suspicious for ME to be fighting Kim. God, I never fight Stoppable!" Shego saying his name surprised even herself.

"You don't know how to use the gun, Shego! There are certain calculations that must be made and the ray must target a specific pressure point on the neck. I've told you, _nothing _can go wrong this time."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry, once we have a Dark Kim in our clutches, you can have all the fun you want."

_Oh…you have no idea. _Shego though with a smirk. _So many ways to have fun with a bad Kimmie…Hm, that's sounds sort of kinky. I wonder if Princess is too…_ Shego's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Shego?" Drakken asked, naively.

"N-nothing!" Shego said in a rather uncharacteristically chipper tone. "I'm, uh, gonna take a shower." _No sexual thoughts about arch-enemies in there with me._

"But the plaaa-aan!" Drakken whined.

"Tonight," Shego said, her eyes wicked. And not due to sexual thoughts about what the night and Kim had to bring.

Unfortunately, as Shego strode to the shower, she found that she couldn't prevent herself from thinking of all the possible things she might name her new Bad-Kimmie.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

**A/N**: And this is where I beg for reviews. No, I am not above it. D As a new author on I am pretty much expected to beg for reviews anyways.

By the way, I know this was an EXTREMELY quick update, but don't expect this often. I just really wanna get the ball rollin'.


	3. Unfortunate Surprises

**CHAPTER 3 -- Unfortunate Surprises**

"KP! I'm glad you showed up, I was just thinking about you!" Ron said fondly, pulling Kim into a tight embrace.

Kim tensed, "Yeah…me too." It's not that she wasn't used to hugging Ron, just that she was very anxious about what she came here to do. _But it has to be done, _Kim thought determinedly, _I can't just keep lying to him…or to myself._

"You alright, Kim? You seem sort of stressed."

"Hm? No, I'm fine. Just a little tired, if anything. Really, it's no big," Kim offered the best feeble smile she could muster up.

"Hm.. Well, what do you say we head upstairs for a…nap or something?"

"N-nap?" Kim squeaked.

"Well, you said that you were t-tired--" Ron responded nervously.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I, uh, guess I could use a nap…"

Ron led Kim up the stairs in silence and into his bedroom, where he shut the door. Kim sat awkwardly on his bed. Ron sat next to her.

"So…" Ron started. _Very smooth, _he thought to himself.

_This is it, Kim… The perfect opportunity to break up with him. Just take a deep breath and do it! _Kim inhaled deeply. "Ron, we--"

"Oh, hey, Kim, I just remembered," Ron seemed nervous about something and didn't even appear to notice that Kim had started talking.

"Remembered what, Ron?" Kim said softly. This was so the drama.

"I, um, got you something. Wait here," Ron said, and with that he left the room.

Kim sighed. _Great. Just great. _

In a few minutes Ron returned with a small box in his hand. He handed it to Kim. "It's not much, but…" Ron scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor.

Curious, Kim reached for the box and opened it up. She gasped. "Ron! What--how--how did you afford something like this? It's gorgeous!" The typical female reaction upon receiving expensive jewelry. The box Kim had opened revealed a swing necklace with round, brilliant diamonds. "Ron, how much was this?"

"Don't worry about it Kim. You…are with every dollar. Here, let me put in on you." He took the necklace and lifted Kim's hair.

Kim winced as she felt Ron's hands stumbling to get the necklace latched. Why wasn't she happy with him? There was absolutely no way she'd every find a sweeter, more thoughtful guy.

_Because he doesn't make you feel…you know, _Said the voice in Kim's head that often told her things she **didn't** want to know. Some would call it a conscious, but Kim preferred to call it a pain in the ass.

When Ron finally got the necklace on, he let go of Kim's hair and went around to sit next to her again. The look he gave Kim was so pure and simple that she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Ron, I can't accept this. Look, what I've--" but Kim found herself suddenly cut off. There were chapped lips on hers, a pair of squinted eyes and beads of sweat in her face, an inexperienced tongue maneuvering its way into her mouth; it was nothing she expected and, more importantly, nothing she wanted. She put her hands to Ron's shoulders and pushed him away. She was met with a goofy, lop-sided grin.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ron, we need to talk and I can't keep this necklace."

"Why not?"

Kim took a deep breath. Here it goes. "We aren't--"

The Kimmunicator suddenly beeped obnoxiously in her pocket. WHY does this keep happening? The cosmos must be against her. It foresaw this day the moment of Kim's conception and now it was laughing at her.

She turned on the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, exasperated. So close. _So close._

"Kim, we got a break-in at the Middleton Science Museum. Thieves, presumably. Their identities are unconfirmed, but there are two of them…a man and a woman…"

Kim smiled. This is what she'd been waiting for. "Shego…" she whispered. "I'm on it, Wade." She stuffed the Kimmunicator into her pocket. "Ron, I am going to get home and change. I'll see you--"

"Mission time, boo-yah!" said Ron enthusiastically, appearing to have forgotten their moment of just a second ago.

Kim sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for him tonight, and she wanted to take this mission alone… "Yeah… I'll uh, meet you at my house, okay?"

"No problem, KP!"

And thus, Kim Possible as we know her exited the Stoppable house one last time.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"Alright, Ron, we do as always--sneak in there, and you will handle Drakken. Good?"

"No prob, KP."

Kim stared at the huge towering building before her, a symbol of her obstacle, of her opponent, of her rival. Yes, this where she belonged.

They quietly crept inside the back of the building and all the lots were off. Good thing Kim brought the new night vision sunglasses that Wade just created. She put them on and scanned the area.

"Anything, KP?"

"Nothing apparent…" But the hairs standing up on the back of her neck told her otherwise.

Kim remained silent; she continued to survey her surroundings and crept on throughout the giant museum hall, Ron in tow. _Weird, _Kim thought, _Doesn't seem like anything is missing…Maybe Wade was wrong…_

She had no sooner thought that when suddenly the lights in the hall were flicked on and Kim couldn't see a thing. She whipped off her sunglasses and her eyes adjusted to the light. Before her, on the platform of an exhibit, stood who else, but Dr. Drakken.

"Drakken," Kim said, adopting a simple fighting stance and clenching her teeth.

"Hello, Kim Possible," Drakken said calmly. He stood straight and tall, and lacked the…the _flair _that Kim had so gotten used to.

Kim wasn't about to admit it, but his casual demeanor unnerved her slightly.

"I was watching you walk around this room, you know. If I hadn't seen you outside just minutes before, I never would have known you were approaching." His voice remained level and even. "You really are a talented woman."

Kim blinked, surprised, but she wasn't about to let him scare her. "What's your game, Drakken?" she yelled.

"Yeah!" Ron piped in, "And where's Shego?"

_Exactly what I was wondering, _Kim thought. Drakken only smiled. "Well, Drakken?"

"Aww, what's wrong Kimmie? Couldn't stand the thought of another day without me right?" The voice Kim had been waiting for came from behind her. She smirked. This really _was _where she belonged.

"You wish, Shego. More like I couldn't stand the thought of you out where I couldn't beat you. Again." Kim turned around smoothly and made direct eye contact with Shego, who was a good 20 feet away from her with a hand on her hip and an arrogant grin on her face. "Let's do this, Shego."

"Love to, Pumpkin, but unfortunately, I have more important persons to attend to tonight," _As if, _Shego thought. But she knew that would make Kim fume and she did so love to see her angry. She deliberately locked eyes with Ron, "like Stoppable."

Kim blinked and her eyes widened. She was stunned. "What? You--eh--_him?"_ This so isn't happening!

"_Me?_" Ron yelped, equally shocked.

"Better duck!" Shego yelled, and immediately shot two balls of plasma directly for Ron's head, which he dodged, like she thought he would.

And so Kim watched abashedly upon her boyfriend battling her greatest rival. _Shego chose Ron…over me?_

_See, I told you that you were getting sloppy. _Stupid voice.

"KP! Drakken is getting away!" Ron yelled from beneath Shego, who was straddling him while he held her glowing green hands away from his face. _That's **my **spot! _Kim thought angrily.

Kim looked behind her and, indeed, Drakken was running off. She looked back at Shego, and sent her a vulnerable, pathetic glance. But Shego was too occupied with Ron to notice, or so Kim thought. Kim was about to turn around when, just in time, she saw Shego send here a sly, smug, glance as if saying, "_And what are you gonna do about this, Princess?"_

And by the time Kim smiled back, Shego's attention was back on Ron. Right then, she realized that this was nothing but Shego's being Shego. She didn't see Ron as a more worthy fight than Kim, she saw fighting Ron AS a fight with Kim.

"Kim! It's alright, I'll be fine, just go after Drakken!"

Right. Drakken. With that, Kim took off in the other direction, through the door Drakken had run through.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Kim and been walking through room after room for at least ten minutes, and still no sign of Drakken. She was beginning to think he got away. _And then I really **would **have to face facts--I'm getting sloppy._

"Ahem," said a light voice in the corner of the room. Kim tensed and faced the direction the voice came from.

"Drakken."

"Possible."

"…"

Drakken simply sat in a chair in the corner of the room, smiling and…humming? Okay, this was just TOO much.

"Why are you still here Drakken? You could have gotten away a long time ago."

"And miss this chance to speak with you? Never, Kimmie, never!"

_Kimmie? _She didn't like the way it sounded coming from him, not at all. When that word came from her parents, she felt loved, when it came from Shego, she felt challanged, but when it came from Drakken just then…she felt, well, she felt a little afraid.

"Well, sorry to have let you down Drakken, but I am not in the mood for talking!" Wasting no time, she ran at him and landed a punch squarely on his jaw and followed it up with us swift kick to his gut, knocking Drakken to the ground on to his back. Kim stood over him, glaring.

Drakken slowly got up, rubbing his jawbone. "Now, now, Kim, did I display even the slightest desire to fight? I said I just wanted to talk."

To say Kim was curious about this whole situation was an understatement, to say at the least. "So talk."

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Meanwhile…

"Take this, green scum!" Shouted Ron, jumping from an exhibit and landing an elbow-hit to Shego's chest, successful knocking her over. He scrambled to his feet while Shego stood up and brushed herself off. _Stay calm, _thought, _Drakken said to make sure not to hurt the kid…_

"Green _scum? _Really, Stoppable, you have got to work on your witty battle banter."

Ron froze. This was getting to be too much. "Okay, seriously Shego, what the hell is your deal?"

Shego paused and blinked, relatively confused. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what's up? First me and Kim don't here from you for over two months, then when we do, you completely ignore her challenge to fight with you and choose to fight me instead! And don't even pretend that you are giving this fight your all, we both know that I would be cinders by now if you were."

Shego said nothing.

"And on top of it all, you haven't called me buffoon _or _sidekick even ONCE today! You remembered my NAME! What gives? Go on, spill!"

"Maybe Drakken wants me to fight you…measure you up, see what you're made of." Shego lied.

"He fights me all the time. He should know by now what I am made of. I'm not buying it." Ron said coldly, crossing his arms.

"Fine. You caught me," Shego feigned admission, "I really just chose to fight you over Kim today because I knew that it would make her pretty furious. I mean, seriously, did you see the look on her face when I told her, 'I have better persons to attend to!' Ha! Priceless!" Well, it wasn't a complete lie; Shego did get a kick out of Kim's reaction.

"You are mean, Shego." Ron said, accepting the explanation. "Especially since I think Kim was looking forward to fighting with you."

"Well, doy, of course she was, no one can keep her going like I do…" Shego said rather suggestively, to tease Ron. She did know Kim looked forward to their fights, but it was still nice to hear her sidekick--her best friend--er, her _boyfriend--_say it.

Ron caught the innuendo, but it let it go. "Whatever. You'll probably want to tend to Drakken at some point, he's probably a bloody mess by now. I'm gonna go find Kim. Later." And with that, he casually turned to stroll away.

_ No! Drakken needs more time! _"I don't think so, Stoppable!" she yelled, running at him and slamming him into a wall. "Fighting you is actually mildly entertaining."

"I'm flattered," Ron said flatly through gasping breaths.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"Well, Drakken? Do you have anything to say, or should I just go right back to beating on you?" Kim said impatiently. If he had anything to say, she wanted to hear it, but she wasn't in the mood for games.

"What do you think of Shego?"

"W-what?" That was certainly unexpected.

"Shego. What do you think of her?"

"I hate her. And you. You know that." Kim said uneasily.

"Well, of course. But I mean beyond that. You must hold some sort of opinion of her. Is there anything you admire about her? Her looks? Surely you have noticed that she is a woman of beauty unmatched. Her fighting skills? You must realize that she is the only known person around with skills to rival or even surpass your own! Or maybe," Drakken's eyes gleamed, "Shego's pure desire and willingness to go after what she wants and let nothing, _nothing, _get in her way?"

Of course Kim thought Shego was beautiful. Anyone with eyes could realize that she is the most gorgeous creature placed on this earth.

_Eh…Awkward thought…ahem. Moving on._

And of course Kim admired Shego's skills as a fighter. Drakken was right, when Kim fought with Shego is was like nothing else. It was adrenaline and power and fury and lust and aggression and a million other adjectives Kim couldn't begin to name.

"Life is more than…getting what you want, Drakken." Kim answered evasively.

"Avoiding the whole question, I see. No matter, it was unfair, I apologize. You two are enemies. But you see, I do admire Shego. Greatly, in fact. Kim, today I take a page out of Shego's book."

Excuse me?

"Today, I go after what I want. And today, there is no one around to stop me." Drakken must have been working on the creepiness thing while they had been apart, Kim thought. Because she was getting some seriously nasty vibes from him.

"And…what is it you want, Drakken?" Kim growled, prepared for a fight.

"Same thing as always. You. Out of my way!"

Before Kim knew what was happening, a searing pain shot from the right side of her neck throughout her whole body. Her head was on fire, she had to be dying, this was hell and the devil was laughing and then--

Nothing.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

A/N: And so marks the end of Chapter 3! Read and review… I _thrive _off reviews. And this is the last super-fast update. Mark my words! (You: "Yeah, right, sure.")


	4. Introducing

**CHAPTER 4 -- Introducing…**

Shego and Ron froze in the middle of their fight. They heard they unmistakable sound of something exploding, and a bright white light flashed in the doorway that both Drakken and Kim had ran through earlier.

Shego's blood ran cold. _Was the machine supposed to…do that? Oh god, Kimmie…_ "Well, that's my cue, Stoppable." Shego smirked, putting on a proud face. "It's been fun." And with that, she quickly back flipped away from him and ran out the door.

As she charged to the room that she and Drakken agreed to meet at, only one thought raced through her mind: _Be alive Kim…Just please don't be dead…_

Shego got to the meet-up room in a time faster than most could run a simple 50-yard dash. And what she saw stunned her.

"DRAKKEN! What--the--HELL!"

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Ron tried to keep up with Shego, but by the time he got through the door, she was nowhere to be found. So he did the only thing he could do; he guessed. Up the hall, middle door, take a right, down the hall, left door, hey, hadn't he passed that exhibit already?

_This place is a fricken maze! _Ron thought furiously. _By the time I find KP she could be in serious trouble! Or worse… _

Ron had to have been looking for at least 15 minutes. "KP!" Ron called desperately, "KIM!"

"Unngg…" Ron heard a faint moan.

"K…KP?" The sound came from behind a nearby door. Ron slowly approached the door and opened at cautiously.

"Oh, god…KP…" he whispered.

Kim Possible lay on the ground of the museum, unconscious and completely nude. Ron ran to her side, knelt down, and cradled her head in his lap. His tears made his eyes, but he held them back anyway. "Drakken…you are fucking SICK!" He yelled to universe, completely hysterical distraught. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

_Kim. Lying naked. Unconscious. Oh god, Kim, did he…what did he do to you? Jesus Christ._

Ron tenderly stroked her hair, now sobbing freely. He had to get them out there. He quickly took off his own shirt and carefully put it on Kim. It was large, so it covered every thing important. He lifted Kim into is arms warily; he had no idea she was so light.

Ron slowly began to walk to the exit. How he ever made it there was beyond him, the building was insane. Not to mention he couldn't think straight. He walked as if he was mechanical--he just went where his legs took him. And he couldn't take his eyes off of Kim. _What did they do to you? What did he do…?_

"Ron?" Ron's attention snapped into reality.

"Who's there?" Ron looked down and spotted his best friend.

Standing at only a few inches tall, Ron's pet naked mole-rat, Rufus, was waiting at the back door, like they told him to. "Oh, hey buddy," Ron said softly.

"KP?" Rufus squeaked in his raspy voice.

"She's fine, Rufus, don't worry," Ron said for his own sake as much as Rufus'. Here, jump in my pocket. We're leaving."

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"Well, Drakken? Are you going to explain why Kimmie is in your ARMS! _Naked! _And," Shego moved closer to them and inspected Kim, "and UNCONSCIOUS? Drakken…what the hell did you do!"

Now Shego, don't be hasty, this isn't what it looks--" Drakken tried to explain.

"Shut up." Shego said. She ignited her left hand and held it an inch from Drakken's face. "If you value your features…and I don't see why you would… you have 3 seconds to hand Kimmie over to me."

"Shego, you haven't even allowed me the chance to explain!"

"One..." Shego growled ferociously.

"Okay, here, here, take her!" he said, holding Kim's delicate form out to her.

Shego put out her plasma and took Kim carefully into her arms. She gazed on her poor, vulnerable face and moved her hair out of her eyes. She was sweating all over, and shaking. Dr. Drakken merely watched as Shego gingerly knelt down and placed Kim on the floor. Without turning around she commanded Drakken, "Take off your coat."

"Er--what?"

"Take. It. OFF," Shego snarled.

"Of course!" Drakken practically shrieked, and quickly he took of his blue coat, leaving him in his boxers that read, "HotDoc" around the elastic band.

"Bring it here."

Drakken complied.

Shego snatched the coat, still never looking at him, and lifted up Kim's back so that she was sitting upright. Shego quickly slipped Drakken's coat on Kim and fastened it up. She laid Kim back down and stroked her forehead one last time and saw Kim shiver under her touch, before standing up and finally facing Drakken.

"Now," Shego said, her voice calm. Or at least, that's how she appeared to be. Everyone, especially Drakken, knew that she only times that she really looked calm were when she was actually struggling to keep her cool. "You will tell me--_exactly--_why I walked in here to find Kimmie naked, sweating, shaking, and unconscious. And don't lie to me. I can promise you that the truth will make your beating much less painful."

Drakken gulped. "Shego, I tried to explain to you before--" Shego glared at him. "--but now is as good a time as any to explain! Ahem… The initial meeting with Possible went extremely well, I had her exactly where I needed her to be."

"And then you screwed it up. We heard an explosion--"

"--Not at all, Shego!" Drakken interrupted delightfully. "It was a complete success! The explosion you heard was merely the power of the ray. I never expected it to come out in such force… I had only tested it at a much lower level on the animals in the lab, you see…I suppose I should have anticipated that the discharge would be stronger on a more powerful level…" Drakken trailed off, apparently thinking.

Shego shot him a look of pure malice that said, _"Do you want to live or not?"_ Hey, just because Shego told Drakken she'd never killed doesn't mean she isn't willing to start somewhere.

"Yes, anyway…ahem. I used the ray on Possible, as planned, and immediately afterward there was a blinding white light. The light dimmed after, oh, 3 minutes, which is relatively long, compared to how long I expected it to last… Well anyway, when the light dimmed…That was what was left," Drakken said, nodding down to Kim.

"Kim Possible, naked and unconscious." Shego said.

"_Two _of them." Drakken stated with a smile.

"W-wait." Shego stammered. "So…you are saying that it actually _worked? _Where is the other Possible, then?"

"Well, I performed the actually separation a few rooms over," Drakken spoke like a surgeon. "I knew you and the buffoon would have heard the explosion and it wouldn't be long before you'd both rush to the scene. So I left one Possible on the ground and took this one."

"You just left her there?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Shego. The buffoon should have her by now. I don't see why you care, though."

"I don't care."

Drakken eyeballed her. "Are you joking? After stomping in here and going all 'Momma-Possible' on me you expect me to believe you don't care about her?" Drakken accused.

"I don't care about her! But damn, I am a _woman_, and I didn't appreciate seeing you holding a young, naked girl knocked out in your arms." Shego said, "Do you have _any_ idea what that _looked_ like?"

"What are you--_oh_."

"Yeah."

"Well… I'm… glad we have that cleared up, then…Ahem."

"…right. So…how did you know that this was the possible we wanted?" Shego asked, gazing upon the unconscious Kim. She felt tug at her heart and resisted the urge swoop Kim up and hold the poor thing.

"Well…Yes, um you see, I wasn't exactly banking on Possible finishing the separation unconscious… That was quite unexpected. I was just sort of hoping we could…um ask them."

"…THAT was your plan, Dr. D.! That is NOT a plan! So what, you just grabbed one? We don't even know which this is?"

"Well, the Possible I left still had one thing on her body… A diamond necklace. I suppose diamonds are too powerful for even my ray to have destroyed. Anyway, I assumed that the necklace was a gift or something, and that stands for caring and compassion…or something."

"So you figured the one with the necklace might very well be the Light-Kim."

"I really had nothing else to go on. Hey, if we're wrong--"

"And by 'we' you mean 'you.'"

"Right. If I am wrong, it shouldn't be hard for us to just switch them."

"And by 'us' you mean 'me."

"Exactly."

"Fair enough. Now let's get out of here, I don't want to look at your half-naked blue ass anymore."

Drakken looked down and blushed, as if just remembering he was standing in his undies. He quickly scampered outside to their copter.

Shego proceeded to lift Kim of the ground and hold her close to her chest. _I'm just glad you are okay, Kimmie--er--Kimmie 2? Whatever, at least you are alive._

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Ron stared at Kim, who was still lying in her bed. He was sitting on a chair that was next to her bed, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. It had been a little over five days since Ron had found Kim…_this way…_and she still hadn't regained consciousness. Kim's parents were revolted when Ron arrived at their doorstop with no explanation as to why their daughter was in such a state. They immediately called a doctor (Mrs. Possible was far too distraught to do the inspection herself), who examined Kim and, much to everyone's relief, found no sign of… "forced entry." But what he also couldn't find was a reason for Kim's ongoing unconsciousness.

Ron tried his best to clarify what happened for the Doctors Possible, but he didn't even really know the details himself. He wished he could answer all Mr. Possible's questions, but he all he could do was offer meaningless apologies or just shrug.

"And she was just _laying _there, Ron?"

"What were you doing away from her?

"How long had she been like this before you found her?"

"Did Drakken tell you why he would do such a thing?"

"What DID he do to my daughter?"

Meanwhile, Ann Possible could do nothing but cry.

Even Wade found the energy to get up and come visit Kim in person. He performed a million checks at Ron's request, but everything came up normal. "The most important tests are for if…are for when Kim regains consciousness."

And so there was always at least two people in the room with Kim at all times. A friend, a parent, a doctor, a Tweeb; there was always someone around to keep an eye on the slumbering girl.

Today, the sixth day of Kim's unconsciousness, it was Ron and Monique. Neither of them said a word, for there was nothing to say.

Kim Possible's eyes slowly opened. She looked around, feeling extremely drowsy, and yawned quietly. Ron and Monique were here! What a pleasant surprise!

"Ron?" Kim's voice cracked and it took her off guard. How unexpected. Ron's head, which was buried in his hands, snapped up. He was flushed, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a week. "Monique?" Kim asked. She didn't look much better than Ron "This is new! Do you often watch me sleep? Or… were we having a slumber party?" Kim asked, smiling.

Ron and Monique shared matching expressions: their jaws were dropped, their eyes wide.

"Um…guys? Yoo-hoo…? Anybody home?"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"KP! THANK GOD!" was all Kim heard before 300 or so pounds of teenager was forced upon her.

"MRS. POSSIBLE! SHE'S AWAAAKE!"

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"Finally…she's awake." Drakken mumbled to himself. Kim had been lying unconscious on a stretcher for almost a week. He knew the recovery process was lengthy, but he was starting to get worried. Keeping Shego from destroying him proved to be a challenge, as well ("_Really, Shego! Eh…This is absolutely what is **supposed **to happen!"_).

But now her eyes were slowly beginning to open. Shego was out somewhere, stealing something or other, Drakken supposed. Shame, she would have wanted to be here when Kim woke up. No matter.

"Possible…? Er--Kim? Can you hear me?" He shone a light in her eyes. Her pupils dilated normally.

She only grumbled in response to his question.

"Good. Do--you--know--who--I--am?" Drakken spoke as if he was talking to a toddler or a foreigner.

"Do--you--mind--getting--that fucking light out of my face?" Kim snapped, squinting. "And, last time I checked, you were Drakken." And for some reason, Kim found herself completely unafraid.

"Amazing! It worked! My brilliant plan worked!"

"That's a first."

"Ohhh, Kim, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that!"

"Ummm…okay? You wanna explain a little?" Seriously, Kim had a _pounding _headache, and she really wasn't in the mood for this guy.

"Yes, yes, of course. Here, let me help you up." Drakken grabbed one of Kim's arms and yanked her so that she was sitting upright.

"OUCH! Watch it!" Kim rubbed her head, "Jesus, what did I drink?"

"You drank nothing…this is all _my _doing!" claimed Drakken, devilishly.

"…you did this to me?" Kim asked blankly.

"Yes!"

"Good, then I know whose ass to kick when I feel a little better." Kim said, laying back down.

"Do you remember anything, Kim?" Drakken asked, ignoring her statement.

"Before waking up here? Only a bright light. Well, that and your unsightly face. And a lot of pain." Kim shot up again, and leapt out of bed, seemingly rejuvenated, and grabbed Drakken by the collar of his coat, lifting him a foot off of the ground. "What the hell did you do to me, Drakken?" Feeling a breeze around her legs, Kim looked down. "Ew! And what the _hell _am I _wearing?"_ Drakken had changed her out of his coat and put a hospital-esque type gown on her a few days ago.

"Easy, easy, Kim!" Drakken said, wrenching her hand off of his collar, causing him to stumble to the ground. "Please, sit. I will explain it all."

"…fine." Kim sat down back on her stretcher and crossed her legs.

"First: do you have any questions?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?"

"Other then that?"

"…how long have I been here?"

Drakken said matter-of-factly, "Approximately 5 days, 16 hours, and," he checked his watch, "34 minutes. It's about 3pm."

"That _long? _Wow. Must be some shit you pulled on me. I would it explain it slowly, if I were you. Very slowly. You know, to delay the pain."

"Um…right…Well you see, it started when…"

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"You found me like _how?_" Kim asked Ron, appalled.

"I know, KP, it's awful. We still have no idea why Drakken did or how--"

"Come on now, Ron. I'm sure Kimmie-cub doesn't want to talk about this right now." Mr. Possible interrupted. "Can you stand, sweetie?"

"Actually, it's best the she lie down, for now." Wade said. "And I should ask her a few things that could help with later testing. Since she just woke up and all," Wade explained.

"…right, right. Of course."

"Kim, do you know where you are?" Wade asked slowly.

"In my bedroom, of course. With all of you."

"Good. Do you know how long you've been here?"

"Umm….overnight?" Kim guessed cheerfully.

"Okay. Do you remember anything, anything at all, from before you woke up?"

"Hm… not really… I remember this big white light…and a really, _really, _bad headache. And now I'm here." Kim frowned.

"Interesting. We'll talk about this in a little. I have to go study some things, Kim, maybe try to check out some security videos, but I'll be back later."

"Wade, you're here!" Kim yelped, apparently only just recognizing Wade's existence, and everyone looked at her as though she was crazy. "I mean, of course he's here, but I mean…you aren't on a screen! You came to visit me!" She giggled, "Come gimme a hug!" She outstretched her arms.

"Um…sure." Wade came over and hugged her awkwardly. "I'll see you later." And with that, he left the room.

"So…" Kim said, propping the back of her head up with her hands, "Any idea Drakken stripped me and left me on the ground?"

Ron was surprised at Kim's bluntness. She was taking this…well. Too well. "We have no idea. Sorry, KP. But I promise you, I _promise _you, we will get to the bottom of this." Ron stated very seriously.

Kim stared at him for a few moments and tilted her head, as if thinking something over. "Don't even worry about it!" She finally said with a smile. "I'm fine! Well, ignoring this pounding headache… But I'm not hurt. Neither are any of you. _And _Wade came out of his room. Everything will sort itself out."

The room was speechless. What _happened _to Kim while she was knocked out? The Kim they all need knew would be out of bed and after revenge by now.

"Hey mom, do we have any Cookies 'n' Cream left? I am _starved._"

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"So, let me get this straight…" Kim had to say that she was a little confused, at the least. "After I thoroughly kicked your butt, your two months of silence was spent creating a device that split me into two personalities…"

"A light half and a dark half, yes," Drakken piped.

"Right…so that you could team up with the dark half, and be completely and utterly unstoppable?" Even Kim had to admit that the idea was compelling.

"Precisely!"

"Interesting. And which half am I?"

_Good question, _Drakken thought. "Which do you feel like?"

Kim laughed a haughty, denoting laugh. "You mean you don't even KNOW? Ha ha haha!" Drakken watched on her, his resolve draining. Suddenly Kim stopped laughing and appeared thoughtful. She carefully stepped off the stretcher and wobbled a little, but didn't fall.

Having obtained her balance, Kim made eye contact with Drakken and stared at him directly. She could see the beads sweat of sweat dripping down his protruding brow; she could practically smell his fear like a snake does a human's. She smiled and turned her back to Drakken, and felt him relax.

Then with unpredictable speed, she whipped around and punched him directly in the nose. He fell back in a split second, blood was everywhere and he was seeing stars. She strode toward him and said, "Can we assume who I am now, Drakken?"

Holding his nose and still on the ground, Drakken offered weakly, "E-evil Kim?"

"Well, yeah, that." She knelt down and saw Drakken visibly wince as Kim lowered herself so that she was only a few mere centimeters away from his ear. "I am now your worst nightmare," she whispered faintly. She heard him shudder as she stood up.

"Wow, I pictured that whole thing a hell of a lot cooler in my head... Oh well. Later, Drakken. Oh, and thanks for this." Kim said simply, and walked toward a nearby window, presumably to jump out of it.

"Kim, wait!" Drakken yelled, scrambling to his feet, still clutching his nose. He was _not _about to let his perfect plan fail, just like that.

Kim stopped. "What is your deal? Are you seriously misinterpreting a _broken nose? _I have nothing more to say to you." With that, she climbed to the window, and had one foot on it when--

"Kimmie?"

Kim froze in place. That voice--Kim smirked. "…Shego."

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

A/N: Aliiiiiive! They're _alive! _

Ahem…yes. Anyway… I swear, I SWEAR that you people will have to wait a few days for the next update for a couple reasons:

School starts again tomorrow so I will not have as much time to write. On top of that, it's Mid-term week. Yikes.

Now that Kim is separated into two, I need to take some serious time on the characters. In the next chapter you will see the traits that they were really created to inherit develop.

And lastly… Is a review so much to ask? You read it, you review it. It's that simple. And it's all I want in return for hours of slaving away in front of a hot computer screen. D Seriously though, _everyone _knows that it's reviews that prompt a fanfic author to update faster…Just saying… 


	5. Eye to Eye

**CHAPTER 5**

Shego was reclining on her bed in her room, twirling a pencil around the fingers of her right hand. It wasn't that she was a writer (in fact, for the past couple of years the only thing she'd written was her signature on Drakken's mandatory yearly waivers), just that twirling was something to keep her hands occupied and a pencil was just the right size.

Kim had been unconscious for almost a whole week and, truth be told, Shego was far beyond anxious. Kim was a strong girl, the strongest Shego would ever know, and it wasn't normal for Kim to be out this long.

_Unless the ray really screwed her up somehow. No, she looks fine and her vitals are all normal!_ _That doesn't mean her brain made it through without a scratch…_

Thoughts like these were all that were on Shego's mind since they took Kim to the lair. What if they _did _ruin Kim's brain somehow? What if she slips permanently into a coma and _never _wakes up? What if she is nothing like the person she was…?

Shego shook her head. Of _course _Kim would be entirely different, that was the point of this whole thing. Or would she? Going into this, Shego never really knew the details. Would Kim maintain all of her innate characteristics, the only difference being that she was no longer an insufferable goody-goody? Or _maybe_ (and this was the worst), when creating a "good Kim" and a "bad Kim", Drakken had actually succeeded in making a Kim made of all her original flaws…and on the other side, a Kim who was _flawless? _

Shego heard a sharp snap. She looked to her hand a realized that she had unconsciously broken her pencil in half with her fingers. _Great,_ _my last one, too. _She tossed it to the side of her bed, where a pile of about 47 other broken pencils lay. Not that she counted.

Immediately Shego sat up. _Get over this! _She thought to herself angrily. If Shego didn't know herself any better, she would say that she might be _worried _about Kim, or even worse… that she might be having second thoughts about this whole situation.

Shego shivered. No, there was no room for second thoughts. The deed was done. And it didn't matter if either one of those Kim's came out of this unscarred, or if they came out at all. Just because Shego refused to kill her, and because she had nearly minced Drakken upon finding Kim naked in his arms, and was a _little _bit worried that Kim might have brain damage, did _not _mean that she cared about her.

What good was a vegetable-Kim to her, anyway? It's no fun to tease somebody that can't even tease you back. Even Shego would feel like an asshole after making fun of a vegetable. And beyond that, Shego would _never _be able to fight Kim again, and whether she liked Kim or not, she did know that half the fun of working for Drakken was being able to wipe that smug grin off of Kim's face time after time. Not to mention that Kim's to beautiful to be virtually immobile for the remainder of her life.

_Perfectly normal feelings. She's the only one who can keep up with me. Doesn't mean I care. It means I'm selfish. Which I am._

Shego had unknowingly been pacing her floor for the past 10 minutes and was wearing a line in the rug. Extremely frustrated, she plopped back down on her bed and rested her head in her hands.

"Possible, you had better come out of this okay," Shego muttered aloud.

And then, irony worked in the way that it always seems to--ironically.

"Kim, wait!" Shego heard Drakken's familiar voice yell from far away.

Shego immediately perked up. _She's awake? _Shego got up and followed the familiar set of halls and doors to Drakken's main lab. She felt her heart stop; Kim was towering over a cringing Drakken, who was clutching a broken nose. Niether of them seemed to notice Shego watching from the doorway.

"Are you seriously misinterpreting a _broken nose_? I have nothing more to say to you," Kim spat bitterly, and got ready to climb out of the window.

_Have to stop her… _"Kimmie?" Shego asked hesitantly.

Kim stopped moving. Shego knew she heard her, and she suppressed the urge to smile. "…Shego?" Kim responded.

Shego took a few steps forward as Kim slowly turned around. She approached her until she was only a foot or so away.

Shego could count the number of times she had been this close to Kim, without fighting her, on one hand. They just stood there, staring, neither moving, hardly breathing. Shego faintly caught Kim's scent in the air, and it intoxicated her. That, combined with an intensity in Kim's eyes that Shego had never seen before made her dizzy, and most of all made her want to look down and back away. But she didn't. Shego would never back down.

Minutes, maybe hours, passed before Kim stepped away from Shego and looked to Drakken who was watching them, bleeding, and seemed immensely confused. As if on a random whim, Kim said, "Fine, I'll stay for a while. I just may like it here."

"Tremendous!" Drakken yelled, forgetting is bloody nose and going to pat Kim on the back.

"Don't even fucking think about it," Kim warned, referring to his bloody hands.

"Eh? Oh. Yes. Well, I will go get cleaned up and find a doctor to make a house call…and then, we all meet and discuss future plans for….WORLD DOMINATION!" Drakken howled, laughing all the way to the bathroom.

Kim shook her head. "Wow."

All this time, Shego had only stared. "Swears, Kimmie? Not very becoming of a young woman," she said with a grin.

"You're right," Kim nodded, "but I mean, they just flew out and didn't feel wrong. So I went with it. I'm over them."

"That's a relief. It makes you sound less intelligent then you are."

Kim nodded. "Makes me feel less intelligent too."

The stood quietly for a moment, watching each other. "So…Kimmie. Feel any different. Er--I assume Drakken filled you in on…everything, right?" Shego was trying so hard to appear casual, but she was surprised her elation didn't cause her to burst--Kim was okay, everything would be okay.

"That I am apparently an incarnation of evil?"

"…well, not quite."

"I know. I was joking. But, I feel…different. That's all I can give you right now. I mean, I've only been conscious for, like, twenty minutes. All I know is that I am not the person I was before I fought Drakken. I feel…better. Somehow." Kim smiled, "Kind of weird to be talking to you like this. Civilly, I mean. I feel comfortable around you. _And _I don't get the urge to knock you in the face like I did Drakken."

"That's a relief," Shego stated simply. She was trying to figure this girl out. Kim described herself the way Shego was thinking about her. Just…different. Not particularly bad or "evil" as Drakken had described…

"I mean, I SHOULD want to knock you in the face, considering that little stunt you pulled…choosing Ron over _me? _Really was that necessary? I was _hurt, _Shego!" Kim put a dramatic hand to her forehead, feigning indignity.

Shego laughed, "Aha, oh man, you should have seen your face…I could swear I saw your puppy dog eyes, for a second. '_How could you, Shego!'_ Ha!" Kim laughed along, apparently getting a kick out of this. Shego remembered how the Kim had known would never have found this situation even mildly entertaining. "Really, Princess, it was priceless."

Kim stopped laughing abruptly. "Please don't call me that, Shego."

Shego looked at her, confused. "You always let me before. Reluctantly, but you let me."

"I don't want you to."

"Look, _Princess, _you might I have changed, but I haven't. And I won't quit using those pet names."

Kim smiled faintly. "Of course. It just felt weird, that's all. I guess I'll get used to it."

"That's right. You may be some-sort of 'bad-ass' Kimmie now, but never forget who wears the pants here." Shego looked Kim over. "And I do mean that literally; you do realize you are wearing a _hospital _gown, right? Not flattering." Although, it did show off her legs rather nicely…

Kim shrugged. "I woke up in it. I bet Drakken just wanted to dress me up in something. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to see me naked." Kim snickered.

Shego shivered, remembering what she walked into at the museum, and how she felt when she jumped to the worst conclusion.

"What's wrong, Shego. Oh--it wasn't actually _you _that changed my clothes, was?" Kim asked slyly.

Shego blushed. Why, she had no idea. It wasn't as if she was lying. "No. That was Drakken."

"Blushing, now? God, this me IS great! I can't remember _ever _making you blush." Kim took a step closer to Shego, a small step since they were already very close to begin with. "Do you have a little crush on me, Shego?"

"You wish." Shego snarled. But her heart felt like it was about to beat out of its chest; she was surprised Kim couldn't hear it.

"I think you're lying." Kim whispered, they're faces only inches apart. "How long? Before you split me in half, or after? Is it the thought of me being bad that has you blushing so?"

Shego didn't say a word. She only stared into Kim's eyes; Kim, who she had fought for years, who she had mercilessly teased, who she had rendered speechless. That Kim was now standing in front of her making her mouth dry and her knees weak. "I…"

"Yes, Shego?"

"I would never have a 'crush' on you, as you so eloquently put it." Shego spat, turning away quickly. No way in _hell _Kimmie would ever have any sort of power of _her. _

"Hm…that's a shame," Kim said, dropping the husky voice and returning to normal. "But, if you insist."

"I do." Shego declared. _What the hell?_

"Is there anywhere I can get some privacy?" Kim asked, "I'd like to be alone with myself for a little while. Everything feels so…new."

Shego watched her and listened to her saying this, and she thought a little of the original Kim, and her naïve curiosity. "Yeah, Dr. D. actually made you a room. It's just down that hall and to the left," Shego explained, pointing.

"Awesome," Kim remarked, and smiled. "He was really banking on me staying, wasn't he?"

"I'm a little surprised you did."

Kim only smiled and turned to walk away, presumably to her room. Shego turned to do the same when she heard, "Shego?"

Shego faced Kim. "Yes?"

"I really do think I could like it here," Kim stated simply. And with that, she walked away.

Shego watched her until she disappeared. "I think you could too, Princess." She whispered. She left for her own room.

A few minutes later Drakken rushed out, a huge smile on his face. "Now, ladies, where were--"

But the room was empty.

"--we? Damn."

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"You're sure that she's completely normal?" Ron asked Wade skeptically.

"Yup, the tests all came back 100 negative--which is good."

Ron sighed. "I can't help but feel like something is…off with her."

"Well, she did just wake up from unconsciousness, Ron. Give her some time to readjust…" Wade lowered his voice, "But…I do sort of agree with you. Something is definitely different about Kim. I check her out again in a few days."

"Thanks, Wade." Ron clicked the Kimmunicator and Wade's face disappeared.

Ron couldn't quite put his finger on exactly _what _was different about Kim. Nothing had drastically changed, per se; there were just little things that she said and did that made Ron feel like something was off.

Her touch felt different. She didn't seem any less affectionate…quite the opposite, actually. She seemed to love being around everyone. Ron hadn't gotten a minute alone with her since she had woken up.

Then there was the fact that she didn't seem in any hurry to hunt Drakken down and demand explanations. The Kim that Ron knew never wasted time.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible also noticed these changes. And they voiced those changes with Ron and Kim very quickly.

"Ron? Can you come into the kitchen?" Mr. Possible came into the living room, which was where Ron had been talking to Wade.

"Sure, doc."

Ron followed Mr. P. into the kitchen to find two familiar faces at the table; Mrs. Possible, looking very nervous, and Kim, looking extremely bored.

"Sit down, Ron." Dr. Possible gently commanded. Ron obliged. "Look, you two…" he continued, "We know you two are dating…and we have given this a lot of thought." He licked his lips and sighed. "We just think it's for the best if you two…break up just for now."

Ron stood out of his chair abruptly. "Break up! No, no way. Kim needs me!"

"Now, now, Ron!" Mrs. Possible coaxed. "We aren't forbidding you to see her! It's just…look, given the situation, and Kim's possible condition…We think it will be better for her not to have to worry about a boyfriend, so she can concentrate at matters at hand.

"No! This is dumb, there is no way--"

"--Actually," Kim piped in, who had previously been silent during this conversation, "they may have a point."

Ron stared at her, agape. "What?"

"Well," Kim started thoughtfully, "I have been feeling…sort of funny. And all this with Drakken…I need to concentrate on me, on figuring this whole thing out. This isn't about you, Ron, you know that."

"I thought you said that everything would sort itself out, that we shouldn't worry."

"I wasn't thinking very clearly when I woke up…My mind was blurry, and my memory was jumbled. But I see clearly now. I need to figure out what Drakken was planning."

"…you're really serious, then. You think we'd be better….better broken up."

"Yes." Kim stated firmly.

Ron looked to each of the three figures in the room helplessly. "Fine," he said, giving in and walking to the door."

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"I…need to think about things."

"Ron--"

"It's okay," He said reassuringly.

Once outside their house he took out his Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"What's up, Ron?"

"Did you ever do those security camera checks?"

"No, actually, I've been too busy studying Kim's condition."

"Well, bump it up the priority list, Wade. We need to know exactly what Drakken did to Shego. Something is definitely wrong with her."

"Really? How do you know?" Wade asked, confused.

"Just trust me."

"…Alright Ron. I'll check all the warehouse's security cameras.

"Thank you, Wade." Ron clicked the communicator off. He looked back at Kim's house determinedly and whispered to himself, "I'll figure this out, Kim. Don't worry."

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

"You're kidding. You don't _seriously _expect that I am actually going to wear this, do you? In _public?_" Kim said, revolted.

"I like it. But if you're that worried, you could always just wear it for _me, _Kimmie…it'd be a shame to waste it," Shego taunted, leaning on the door that separated them.

Kim could feel Shego grinning from the other side of the wall. "Careful Shego, I _just _may take that as an invitation."

"Who said that it wasn't, Princess?" Ever sense had woken up just yesterday, there had been some sort of unspoken competition; who could successfully render speechless the other? Shego had to admit that this Kim was good--almost too good. Shego liked it. A lot. Kim was certainly fun to ridicule because she couldn't fight back, but it was a whole new game when Kimmie wasn't afraid to go as low as Shego. Shego meant that figuratively of course. Kim had certainly not _gone low_…

"Girls, will you quit harassing each other for just a few minutes? Let us just see how it _looks, _Kim!" Drakken yelled from next to Shego, exasperated. He felt like a mother keeping her two kids under control.

"I better be getting paid for this…" Shego heard Kim mutter.

The door slowly opened and Kim stepped out with a hand on her hip. Drakken was pleased.

"Perfect! You and Shego will look absolutely intimidating together, behind me!"

Shego, on the other hand, found no words. She had seen the suit before, but it took on a whole new life on Kim's body.

Kim was wearing a suit nearly identical Shego own, only, where Shego had green spots, Kim had white. The suit hugged every inch of Kim's curves perfectly, so perfectly that Shego could almost see the outlines of each muscle.

Kim smirked and sauntered over to Shego. "What's wrong, Shego? Don't like it?"

Shego gulped. "It's…it's alright. To look is good on you. Almost as good as it is on me."

"I always thought the suit was kind of lame," Kim stated plainly, ignoring Shego's offended look, "but now that I actually have one, I understand why you wear it. Sturdy, yet flexible, functional, and sexy."

"I thought you just said it was lame," Shego grumbled with her arms crossed.

"It is lame. In a super-hero/villain sort of way. Like the X-men. Rogue still manages to be sexy in her lame suit. So do you."

"You're smooth."

"I know."

Shego and Kim both smiled and stared each other down.

"Girls, we have time for your chitchat later. Right now, we have important things to attend to!" Drakken interrupted with a huge grin and a twinkle in his eye.

Each girl rolled her eyes at the same time.

"It's like a mirror image! Absolutely stunning!"

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

A/N: Ahh! Such a long delay! So sorry! Lotta crap got in the way, including a computer crash (stupid brother…) and lost files…so stuff I wrote was gone. And you know how it is when you lose something you wrote…takes a while to work up the will to write it again. I don't think this will be ALL of chapter 5, I just wanted to give you guys something…


	6. SURprise?

WOOHOO! So.

Wooooow. Hi, guys. *blush*

I just kind-of sort-of rediscovered . I forget the details to log into this account loooong ago - and went on a mission to figure them out again. :D I just read through this story for the first time in years - it's so crazy to look at this. I still like the idea, and I do love Kim and Shego. The writing as it stands though, eh - I'm thinking if I decide to continue this, I'll have to do a little revamping to what's already been written. Also, it seems like had some issues with conversion somewhere along the line, and now grammar and page breaks are all messed up and stuff. That's annoying - but, oh well!

I guess this is the part where I make all kinds of excuses about why I dropped off the face of the planet (got my first job, got subsequent jobs, met my first love, focused on getting into college, worked my ass off, just generally forgot about story entirely) but, fuck that. Jesus Christ, it is 2010 now. Unbelievable.

Anyway. I have a new account - with no associated writing so far - in case anyone's curious. If I decide to continue this, I will probably post it over there. The name is "the . amazing. sparrow" (no spaces).

Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
